In Memoriam/Transcript
Briefing Lilith: '''Ever faked your own death? Tricky stuff. Did it a couple years back to throw Hyperion off my trail, but apparently some bandit's been spying on me. He's gonna tell Hyperion what he knows, unless you take him out first. After defeating Boll '''Lilith: '''Did he just drop something? Check it out. Boll's ECHO '''Mister Blake: Mister Boll, we at Hyperion are skeptical - the bandit Lilith was confirmed dead after the liberation of New Haven. We will need to listen to your footage before payment can be processed; leave the ECHOs in the attached dead drop locations. After listening to Boll's ECHO Lilith: ''' Find those ECHOs, killer; if Hyperion finds out I'm alive and working with the Crimson Raiders, it could be New Haven all over again. First ECHO '''Roland: I like this place. Hyperion shouldn't be able to find you here. Lilith: Thanks. I tried to make it very... Roland: Gruesome? Lilith: I was gonna say "cozy." Roland: You've strapped charred bandit corpses around the entrance. Lilith: Corpses can be cozy. Kinda like our place in New Haven, before, um... Roland: Yeah, I'm going now. Lilith: Suave, Lilith. Second ECHO Roland: So what's the emergen-- Lilith: --I... liquified a guy. Roland: Come again? Lilith: I was out hunting, and I found some of that Eridium... stuff, and one of those weird worshipper guys sees me. And I chase him down and grab him and he just... Roland: Liquified? Lilith: It was awesome! I dunno if it's 'cause of the Vault opening, or being a Siren, or both - but this Eridium stuff is the tits. Roland: You look really pale. Lilith: Yeah, I passed out a few times. But this could be huge! Roland: Okay, but why not just send an ECHO? Why call me out here and increase the risk of Hyperion finding out you're still working with the Crimson Raiders? Lilith: Uh... um, because y--... ho-- how are you doing? Roland: I think I'm gonna leave now. Lilith: Okay. Third ECHO Lilith: ...Jack just left 'em for dead in the snow, evidently. The Raiders could use the help - you should track them down. Roland: Another Vault Hunter, huh? I'll see if I can contact 'em by ECHO on the way back to Sanctuary. Lilith: Good. You can go now. Roland: What, I'm sorry? I just got here. Lilith: I'm a little busy waging a one-woman war on every bandit in the tundra so YOU can focus on taking down Jack. But hey, if you wanna hang out, I can just give up this Firehawk thing and let the Bloodshots overrun Sanctuary. Roland: Uh, no - no, you're, uh, you're right, of course. Lilith: Are you sure? I could make cocoa. We could talk about boys. Roland: I'll, uh - I'll just talk to you once I've found the Vault Hunter. Sorry for -- sorry. Lilith: Play hard-to-get. That's how ya do it. Upon turning in mission '''Lilith: '''Thanks. The less Hyperion knows about me, the better. You didn't, uh... listen to those ECHOs, right? Category:Transcripts